Wastelands (Game)
The Wastelands game is a post-apocalyptic 3rd person/1st person rpg, containing fire arms and melee weapons. It was written and created by Bladewood and his team Wolf Co. ''Wastelands ''(Game) Wastelands takes place on a post-apocalyptic planet known as Zeban. Zeban was once a beautiful planet, famous amongst tourist, with plenty of natural resources and an abundunce of wild life. However, the military government of Zeban was corrupt, and eventually overthrew the democratic government that had once ruled. Under the name, The Empire of Zeban, the new government began mowing down the vast jungels for rare minerals, and began destroying small towns for the oil that lay beneath them. Eventually, Zeban became a distant wasteland planet in the outer rim. When the Empire realized what they had done, it was too late. The Empire pulled out of Zeban, shutting down their operation...but one man dared to stay. His name was Rufus Alexander, and he wanted power. He restarted the Empire, under the new name of The Chosen Ones. Alexander began his terrible rule as the Tyrant of Zeban. He took over the planet, bringing in corrupted officials and officers, and posting them alongside escaped convicts and criminals. With his army, Alexander took over the planet... You, however, are the true Chosen One. You have been picked by the Watcher to save the planet from this terrible fate...and there's only one way to do that. Take the fight straight to Alexander himself. Gameplay Wastelands is a 1st/3rd person shooter, but also includes the usage of melee weapons (i.e knives, clubs, fists...) Wastelands has a unique loot system that alows the player to loot anything they kill, and also loot hidden chests that reside all over Zeban. It also has a unique level up system, involving an "anything-but-complicated" skill tree system with perks. Character Classes Wastelands feautres four unique character classes, and eight sub classes each class having unique skills, specific weapons, and class-specified quest lines. As players level up, they gain access to their skill trees, which contain different perks. The perks allow them to preform unique defensive/offensive skills that can range from boosting stats, to killing a number of enemies at once. (Also, their basic stats level up- i.e health and stamina) Also, note that all classes can use guns and melee weapons, but some weapons are class-specified. The main character classes are: *Combatant (Uses strength and fighting abilities) *Thief (Uses stealth and assassination abilities) *Mystic (Uses mystic abilites) *Jack-of all-Trades (Uses all of the above abilities) The eight sub classes work like this. Anyone can master in the sub classes (all eight if they wanted to) and the sub classes help unlock different speech options and quests : *Silvertongue- speech class (Increases speech options, barter options, and lying/honesty options) *Daredevil- explosives class (Increases explosive(s) use such as mines and grenades, and increases explosive effects on guns) *Doctor- medical class (Increases chance of finding Medi-Packs and Healing Viles, as well as increases healing abilities and medicine creation skills) *Techy- technology class (Increases hacking abilities and weapon creation abilities) *Mechanic- repair class (Increases weapon repair and vehicle repair abilities) *Weightlifter- brute class (Increases strength, unarmed, and the effect with steroids) *Little Thief- pickpocket class (Increases pickpocketing and invisiblity skills) *Hunter- sniper class (Increases sniping skills and ranged attacks more than the main classes will) *Bulletproof- shield class (Increases shields, weapon, and poison/radiation resistance) *Lightweight Champ- carryweight class (Increases carry weight and stamina faster than it does with the main classes. Also increases amount of loot found on fallen enemies and chests.) *Car Man- vehicular skill (See vehicles) Rating Wastelands was rated M (17+) due to: *Usage of drugs and alcahol *Strong language *Blood and gore *Strong violence *Suggestive themes